Belarusball
Republic of Belarusball |nativename = : Рэспубліка Беларусьшар Respublika Biełaruśšar : Республика Беларусьшар Respublika Belarusshar |founded = July 27th, 1990 |onlypredecessor = Byelorussian SSRball |predicon = Byelorussian SSR |successor = THE BIG AND GLORIOUS SECOND SOVIET UNION XAXAXAXA |image = |-|since 2012 = |-|1995-2012 = |-|1991-1995 = ]] |caption = "Is of Cute Belarus!" |government = DICTATORSHIP Presidential republic |personality = Lonely, ��Potato lover, Stranger, Russiaball lover, Lukashenko |language = Russian Belarusian Minority Languages: Polish |type = Slavic |capital = Minskball |affiliation = CSTOball Eurasian Unionball UNball Union Stateball ��Potato Union�� |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Catholicism Atheism �� Potatoism |friends = Russiaball Chinaball Latviaball Irelandball Idahoball North Koreaball Iranball Venezuelaball Serbiaball Kazakhbrick Cubaball Sudanball Syriaball Azerbaijanball Novorossiyaball Indiaball Haumeato |enemies = Polandball Ukraineball Germanyball EUball USAball ISISball Chechnyaball Canadaball Rada BNRball Flag Stealer Romaniaball }} Russiaball PLEASE!| Belarusball}} Belarusball or Byelorussiaball is a believed to be the vodka puppet countryball in Eastern Europe (and probably is). She is a landlocked country bordered by Russiaball to the East, Polandball to the West, Lithuaniaball and Latviaball to the North, and Ukraineball to the South. The country is divided into 6 regions, including her capital Minskball, which acts as a special administrative district, giving her a total area of 80,153 square miles, making her the 84th largest country in the world. As of 2016, she maintains a population of around 9.507 million inhabitants. Due to her very closed (potato addicted?) personality, Belarus has not joined many international organizations. She does however maintain membership in organizations that are Russian friendly, such as CSTOball, Eurasian Unionball, and the Union Stateball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Belarus is often seen as a very strange and antisocial country. While she does get along with her neighbors, she tends to mostly hang out with her brother Russiaball, even her name literally means "White Russia". However, she is beginning to open up and actually talk and have diplomatic relations with the other countries, cause while her relationship with her brother is good, it's not exactly perfect as Russia often acts like she is his puppet state, forcing her to do things extreme such as recognizing Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball. Her national day is July 27th and her astrological sign is Leo. History Belarusball was born as an indo-european 2ball. There were East Germanicballs living in her clay but the great migration period had forced them out of the area and Huns came to live there. However, the Huns abandoned the area and Slavballs came to live there. Later, some eastern slavballs came together to form Kievan Rusball. She was part of Kievan Rusball along with Russia, Ukraine, Poland, and parts of Moldavia. Some nomads on horses had successfully been conquering large portions of asia. Now the same people were threatening Europe. They expanded far into Europe and reached modern day- Belarusball. Kievan Rusball became part of the bigger Golden Hordeball. Unfortunately, the huge empire the mongols built fragmented in a short amount of time. Belarusball had been originally part of mostly the Kingdom of Polandball. Soon, they gained independence from the Mongol Empireball and became an independent state. A lot of this part of Belarusian history is similar to polish history. In 1569, the Kingdom of Polandball and the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball chose to unite. They became the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball. They went to war with many different countries such as the Ottoman Empireball, Russian Empireball (they held their capital for a few weeks) and Swedish Empireball. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball saw it's decline in the Northern wars involving the Swedish Empireball against the Russian Empireball. He was partitioned later and was split between Kingdom of Prussiaball, the Russian Empireball, and the Austrian Empireball. The Belarusian part went to and for a long time, he was part of him. A few centuries later, a serb shot Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary, therefore triggering the first world war. During this war, the Russian Empireball and the German Empireball fought each other and the German Empireball was advancing. He managed to capture som Belarusian land. Unfortunately, Germany fucked up and got USAball involved and he got his ass kicked. Part of Belarus stayed with russia (which became communist soon) and part of it went to the new Second Polish Republicball. However, their western neighbour Weimar Republicball was super pissed about how they had to pay a huge amount of money for the first world war and that they lost it. They soon were given hope when a man named Adolphus Hitler rose to power and the country became Nazi. He invaded poland along with the USSR and the USSR took the rest of modern day Belarus. Belarus stayed as a part of the ussr for a while and became independent in 1991 when the ussr collapsed. Since then, she lived happily with russiaball. Flag Colors Main Colors Rushnyk Pattern Colors Relationships 'Сябры/Друзья (LITTE SHITS)' * Anti-West Union - I am member. Lets of kill EUball and NATOball together. Lets revive my Daddy! * Brother/boyfriend - Love of my life... I mean, best friend! I really love you. (No seriously, Я так цябе люблю, давай падключайся!) Your welcome I helped criticize your British critic UKball. (But хочаш ажаніцца на мне?) * Daddy! - Greatest father you could ever have! But 1991 WAS THE WORST YEAR EVER!!!! HE DIED!!!! * starts bursting into tears* WHYYYYYYY?!?!?! HE LOVED THE HECK OUT OF ME!!! I DON’T KNOW ANY OTHER PARENT GREATER THAN HIM!!!!! Good thing he is inside of me. To this day he still loves me and I love him back! Мой отец! * Idahoball - Pindosiyaball's state. Wait, did he had potatoes? Yes there is potatoes! * Iranball - The best and true Friend of Middle East. He gibs Oil and I give him Weapons. Thank you for being Friendly to me and Russia! * Irelandball - He is also my potato brother, though EUball does not let me talk with him very much. Long Live Potato! * Kazakhbrick - Good Asian friend. Both think that Ukraine will change. * Latviaball- EU comrade, we are potato. Unfortunately she also hates the love of my ... I mean my friend Russiaball and is also in EUball and NATOball * Lithuaniaball - Neighbor, she is OK. She claims Minsk is Lithuanian and she hates the love ... my friend Russiaball. But luckily he also into hatings Pierogi. 'Сябро-Ворагi(Друго-враги)/Нейтрален (Frenemies/Neutral)' * Pierogi - My older brother, still angers me when he yells "Minsk and Grodno Polish". Wait you even expelled Russian diplomats. How dare you! Wait until Lukashenko responds to you KURWA! * Ukraineball - We speak pretty much same language and same cultures, but I hate the western world I love Russiaball he is my brother and you are related to him too but you betrayed us, just remember this "Family comes first" not friends like EUball and Georgiaball. (I think that you can change brother). * USAball - At least Idaho can into potato! Others are North Dakota and Wisconsin! I'm still angry at NATO! I'll give you a spot on Neutral section! and GIB POTATO PLOX. 'Ворагi/Враги (Enemies)' * EUball - Me and rest of Eurasian union will kill you. Stop asking me to join! * Canadaball- You don't like my brother/boyfriend we don't like you. HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH YOUR FATHER AGAINST HIM! * Germanyball - I haven't accepted your apology for Operation Barbarossa! Don't you ever think I will. * Rada BNRball - Fake Belarus! Слухайце бацю вы ненармальныя ідыёты або ці вы огребёте. REMOVE WESTERN NATO PUPPET!!! You will never rise idiot! * UKball - Not a good friend, but he has things made out of potatoes. I am one big critic of him. * First French Empireball- WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME AND ATTACK MY DADDA? IF IT WASN'T FOR GUERILLA TACTICS YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE LOSER! NEVER MESS WITH VODKA! * NATOball - Remove terrorists! * Albaniaball- Kosovo isn't part of you, you islamic crap.. HE'S PART OF SERBIA! KOSOVO IS SERBIA!!!!!! GRAAAAAHHH! *explodes* * Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball - Better to be dictator than to be gay * Madagascarball - FLAG STEALER!! THAT FLAG DESIGN WAS MY IDEA NOT YOURS!! * Nazi Germanyball - WORST NIGHTMARE * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS SERBIA * Romaniaball- Russian hater,how pathetic.But at least you love POTATO and you kinda or somehow you of likings female sexy version of me. Female Belarus-You can come here at home whenever you want Sweetie. ������ Family Grandparents * Kievan Rusball - Great Great Great Grandfather * Mongol Empireball - Great Great Grandfather * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball - Great Grandfather * Russian Empireball - Grandfather Parents/Guardians * Soviet Unionball - Father * Yugoslaviaball - Uncle * Kingdom of Bohemiaball - Uncle * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Uncle Siblings * Russiaball - Brother * Ukraineball - Sister * Moldovaball - Adoptive Sister * Estoniaball - Adoptive Sister * Latviaball - Adoptive Sister * Lithuaniaball - Adoptive Sister * Armeniaball - Adoptive Brother * Azerbaijanball - Adoptive Brother * Georgiaball - Adoptive Brother * Kazakhbrick - Adoptive Brother * Kyrgyzstanball - Adoptive Brother * Tajikistanball - Adoptive Brother * Turkmenistanball - Adoptive Brother * Uzbekistanball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Cousin * Croatiaball - Cousin * Macedoniaball - Cousin * Montenegroball - Cousin * Serbiaball - Cousin * Sloveniaball - Cousin ** USAball - Cousin-in-law * Polandball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin * Slovakiaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Second Cousin Nephews/Nieces * Chechnyaball - Nephew * Novorossiyaball - Nephew * Transnistriaball - Nephew * Republika Srpskaball - Nephew * Kosovoball - Nephew Gallery Artwork Byz-Soviet Circus.png 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 26815000 2021540088125023 7628239347305169529 n.jpg Belarusy.png Belarus card.png Latvia_and_Belarus..png|Latvia and Belarus = Best cousins ever! Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Belarusssss.png Comics 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 06y918q14m601.png Hospital Massacre.png HZrysOm.png Real Countries.png Lesser known victim.jpg Belarus.jpg|Brief history of Belarus Potato is da god.png KM7jUxg.png In_heaven.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Freeofcommunism.png Polski Scarf.png 'sUpbbM0.png Comic_(Poland-Lithuania_-_Poland_-_Estonia_-_Belarus_-_Russia_-_Latvia).png CQlB0fk.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png S6ukqVN.png Team Russia.png VictoryComic1.png auQ84PZ.png 60hfhy5.png 1vt3Nw1.png BelarusPhoto.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The New EU.png Types of Creatures.png Teacher's Pet.png Join What Club.png Remember the Past.png The Chase.jpg Border Surgeon.png Poor Belarus.png Bulbapuppet.png BdAwLb3.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Slavic countryballs eta2002.png }} zh:白俄罗斯球 it:Bielorussiaball pt:Bielorrússiaball uk:Білорусь pl:Belarusball fr:Biélorussieballe es:Bielorrusiaball ru:Беларусь Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Republic Category:Belarusball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:East Europe Category:Potato Category:Vodka Category:Christian Category:Landlocked Category:Red Green White Category:Poor Category:UNball Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Characters Category:Countryballs Category:Pariah State